


Freedom

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Gladion deals with Type: Null breaking free of their helmet and learns their friendship is just as strong as he'd believed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I _really love_ Gladion and the closeness he obviously shares with his pokemon, especially Silvally ;w; I can't stop thinking about them!!

Null roars freely, standing tall and proud, and Gladion stares up in fear. He doesn’t want to be scared, not of Null, but...without the helmet, there’s nothing to keep them from rampaging. He thought that the thick metal was unbreakable. For now, he grips the pokeball in his pocket and looks on.

This is Null. He has to have trust, and some faith in why they broke free, and-

Null leans forward, and Gladion holds his ground, shaking but hoping that yes, they really are the emotionally close friends he thinks they are, until Null lightly nuzzles his head. It’s soft and different, the thick fur of their neck ruff a contrast to the cold helmet they’d been trapped in before.

“Oh,” Gladion says quietly, and Null trills affectionately, licking his face. “Oh, hey, don’t be like that.”

He really looks at Null, now that he’s not afraid, and realizes that their crest is still half folded down from being in the helmet. Some of their head fluff looks smashed too, now that he’s thinking about it, and Gladion can’t help but burst into laughter.

“You have the worst- the worst hat hair ever, Null,” he manages between chuckles, until he finally calms himself. Null huffs at him, before nuzzling his head again, with more force now that they’re not worried about hurting him with the helmet. Gladion pets them, still smiling. “Though, I guess you’re not really Null anymore, are you?”

Null nudges his hand with their snout, trying to get more pets, and Gladion revels in how comfortable it is now. Even with the RKS System, they feel less like a barely constrained beast and more like the friend they are.

Gladion thinks it over, idly running his hands through their neck ruff. He kind of wants to throw his arms around Null and hug them, but he’s restraining himself. For now.

“Silvally,” he finally says. It sounds...right, somehow. There’s a happy trill again, and Gladion skritches behind their ears. “Yeah, you like that? I’m glad. I think it’ll work for you now.”


End file.
